1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, this kind of shift lever device for an automatic transmission device includes a resinous base 2 fixed on a vehicle body and a shift lever 1 rotatably supported on the base 2 to allow a range position to be changed with a driver's manipulation. The shift lever 1 includes a rod part 4 rotatably supported on the base 2 and a resinous operating part 5 attached to an upper end of the rod part 4. The rod part 4 is formed with a pivot shaft 6. In assembling, since the pivot shaft 6 is inserted into a recessed groove 13 (see FIG. 2) and supported by the base 2, it becomes possible to construct the whole shift lever 1 being rotatable about the base 2.
In FIG. 1, a not-shown indicator casing is arranged on the top of the base 2, representing respective range positions on a surface of the indicator casing. This indicator casing is provided, at an intermediate portion thereof, with a slide hole. With an operator's manipulation, the shift lever 1 is slidable in the slide hole formed in the indicator casing.
In the so-constructed shift lever device, it is necessary to assemble the shift lever 1 to the base 1 rotatably. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2584260 discloses a structure allowing such an assembling of the shift lever 1.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the above structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2584260. An opening 11 is formed on the bottom of the resinous base 2. Bearing parts 12 are formed on both sides of the opening 11. Each bearing part 12 is in the form of an annular body 14 provided, on a lower part thereof, with a recessed groove 13. The annular body 14 supports the shift lever 1 rotatably. On both sides of the opening 11 in the base 2, bearing parts 17 are formed so as to put the opening 11 therebetween, integrally.
The pivot shaft 6 is formed integrally with a lower end of the shift lever 1 so as to extend in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the shift lever 1. The pivot shaft 6 is provided, on both sides thereof, with block parts 6a. Each of the block parts 6a is shaped to have a substantially-oval cross section obtained by cutting a circle by two parallel planes partially. By inserting the block parts 6a into the annular bodies 14 respectively, the pivot shaft 6, i.e. the shift lever 1 can be supported by the bearing parts 17. This supporting of the pivot shaft 6 is accomplished through the intermediary of bushes 15 (only one shown in the figure).
As shown in FIG. 2, the bush 15 comprises a cylindrical part 15a having the substantially-same diameter as that of the annular body 14 and a flange part 15b formed on one end of the body 15a integrally. Both of the cylindrical part 15a and the flange part 15b are formed with a common slit 15c having a width substantially equal to a width of the block part 6a. 
In the above-mentioned structure, the bush 15 is inserted into the bearing part 12 so that the slit 15c of the bush 15 accords with the recessed groove 13 of the bearing part 12. Then, on condition of greatly inclining the shift lever 1 as shown with chain lines of FIG. 1, the block part 6a of the pivot shaft 6 is inserted into the slit 15c. Subsequently, as shown with solid lines of FIG. 1, the shift lever 1 is rotated to its upright direction and moved to a designated normal position. Since this rotation causes the block part 6a to move to a position apart from the recessed groove 13, the block part 6a is prevented from falling away the recessed groove 13 so long as the shift lever 1 is manipulated within a normal using range.